1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headgear combined with a fan, electronic communications device and binoculars. In particular, the present invention relates to a helmet that contains binoculars, a headset and a fan for use in sporting events.
2. Discussion of Background
Sports fans enjoy supporting their team by wearing apparel, such as shirts, coat, and hats, with the team logo, mascot, or name. When the team plays at home, a fan can be recognized simply by his outfit. At the game, many fans carry a radio, binoculars, and other devices that enhance viewing the game. While the game is being played some fans have one hand carrying the radio with the other hand holding the binoculars. Unfortunately, holding such devices during the game interrupts the ability to clap and becomes very tiresome. Moreover, most fans are unable to hold a radio and binoculars to watch the game and eat at the same time.
There have been several attempts in combining a radio with headwear. However, such attempts are inadequate by not providing a means of enhancing the viewing of a sporting event, by including binoculars. Consequently, there is need for a hands-free device that allows a fan to simultaneously hear the broadcast of the game and have an enhanced view of the field.